Of Dreams and Lovers
by citatos
Summary: “Gue juga pernah mimpi tentang lo.” Shikamaru memulai. Aku mau gak mau nengok, agak gak percaya juga sih Shikamaru tadi bilang dia pernah mimpiin aku. Tapi hey, ini hanya mimpi, Ino. Remember that one.


**Of Dreams And Lovers**

Hey, ini cuma mimpi, Ino.

Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba sore ini aku ada di bukit, liatin Shikamaru dari jauh. Dia lagi tiduran, kedua tangannya dilipat di belakang kepalanya membentuk bantalan. Aku mau negur dia sih, tapi setiap kali aku ngeliat Shikamaru, aku inget mimpi aku kemarin malam. Aduh, malu sih bilangnya.

Akhirnya aku nyoba buat negur Shikamaru. Aku jalan mendekat, gak tau juga sih dia sadar ada orang apa enggak. Begitu sampai di sebelahnya, aku bertolak pinggang. Siluet diri aku terbayang di badannya gara-gara sinar matahari yang aku punggungin.

"Ne, Shikamaru. Bangun!"

Shikamaru kayaknya agak terkejut. Waha, aku bicara terlau kenceng kayaknya. Hm, stupid mouth.

Shikamaru bergerak. Matanya terbuka pelan, dia ngeliat aku. Habis itu reaksinya cuma bergerak pindah posisi jadi ngebelakangin aku. Ih, aku kan tadi nyuruh dia bangun. Sumpah, ngebetein juga nih.

"Heh, aku nyuruh kamu bangun tau. Bukan tidur lagiiii," seruku sambil goyang-goyangin kakinya dia pake kakiku. Hih, gak bangun juga ah tau deh. Keburu kesel, akhirnya aku jatuhin diri aku di sebelah Shikamaru. Aku duduk sambil ngelipat kaki aku. Kedua tanganku bertumpu di belakang tubuhku. Aku ngelirik sebentar. Hrrr, Shikamaru begitu bencinya sama aku apa ya. Aku ngomong baik-baik dia malah begini. Gak tau diri juga. Aaaa.

"Ngapain kesini?" tiba-tiba Shikamaru berbicara. Tapi posisinya masih menghadap ke kiri—dia gak ngeliat aku sama sekali. Aku cuma bisa ngeliatin punggungnya doang yang bergerak gara-gara dia nafas atau dia bicara.

"Gak tau," jawabku. Bohong juga sih, tapi ada benernya juga.

"Mau ganggu gue?"

Aku agak terkejut. Alis mata aku membentuk huruf S dua-duanya. Aku ngeliat kepala Shikamaru dari belakang. Hey, apa dia selalu berasumsi kalo aku dateng kesini cuma buat ganggu dia? Ih, cowok ini tuh aneh tau. Aku gak tau kenapa aku bisa suka sama dia—si 16 tahun Shikamaru. Mau sih marah-marah, tapi enggak. Aku gak mau marah-marah terlalu banyak. Katanya marah-marah terus bisa jadi cepet tua.

"Ck, apaan sih? Masa aku kesini cuma mau gangguin kamu? Ogah banget. Emang aku kesini gak boleh ya? Kayaknya kalo aku kesini pasti kamu anggepnya aku mau gangguin kamu." aku gak pake nada marah, cuma kesel aja. Mulut aku udah berlipat-lipat nih, efek kesel.

Aku tungguin beberapa saat. Ah, kenapa gak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru sih? Jangan-jangan dia tidur lagi nih. Shitty. Aku akhirnya menoleh ke depan, ngeliatin matahari yang sedikit lagi nyentuh garis horizon. Aku liatin terus-terusan, agak gak sadar juga Shikamaru bergerak. Karena gak ada yang berbicara, aku putusin aku bicara duluan. Aku berani-beraniin tuh ngomong tentang mimpi aku. Semoga dia gak ketawa. Amin.

"Shikamaru," aku panggil dia. Gak tau deh dia ngeliat aku apa enggak, aku gak nengok ke Shikamaru sih. "Kemarin malam aku mimpi,"

Shikamaru kayaknya bergerak deh. Tapi aku masih ngeliatin depan aja. Terus gara-gara dia gak nanggepin apapun juga, aku lanjutin omonganku.

"Tentang kamu sama aku."

Aku masih gak ngeliat Shikamaru. Tapi aku tau reaksinya. Palingan cuma diem aja. Kalo enggak, palingan dia bilang sesuatu kayak 'lucu' atau—

"Tentang?"

Hiyaaa. Tunggu, gak ada dalam pikiran aku Shikamaru kayak gini. Ini gak mungkin terjadi. Shikamaru itu tipe cowok yang gak peduli sama apapun yang lawan bicaranya omongin. Apalagi macam yang lagi aku omongin ini. Cepet-cepet aku nengok ke Shikamaru, mau liat gimana sih model-model mukanya Shikamaru kali ini. Pas aku nengok, dia malah beranjak duduk sama kaya aku. Dia sekarang yang ngeliatin aku.

Kenapa aku jadi gugup ya?

"Tentang? Ya tadi udah kubilang, tentang aku sama kamu kan."

"Gak, maksudnya mimpi apa emang?"

Gara-gara aku terlalu nervous, entah karena jarak aku yang paling cuma berjarak selengan sama dia atau karena dia nanya-nanya hal yang sedikit lagi pasti ngebuat dia ketawa. Aku terus menoleh ke depan lagi.

"Hmm," aku berhenti sejenak, aku gak sadar aku ngegigit bibir aku. Aaa, aku malu. "Kamu bilang suka sama aku. Terus kamu—peluk aku, terus kamu ngasih mawar yang warnanya merah ke aku."

Aku tanya deh, aku salah gak kalo aku ngomong kayak gini blak-blakan? Langsung di depan mukanya? Tanpa mikir apapun? Itu kelemahan aku.

Aku gak berani liat mukanya Shikamaru. Tapi aku denger dia mendesah pelan dan gak ngerespon apapun. Aku nunduk deh. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi mimpinya tapi ini bener-bener memalukan. Jadi aku pikir gak usah deh bilang yang ini.

"Cuma mimpi kan?" aku denger dia bilang itu. Aku nengok.

"Iya."

Sedih sih sebenernya denger kata itu keluar dari mulutnya orang yang aku suka. Fakta memang, ini semua cuma mimpi. Toh aku juga mikir ini gak bakalan jadi kenyataan. Soalnya yang aku tau, Shikamaru deket sama kak Temari yang juga senpai aku di Klub Tari. Cantik kok dia, umurnya aja yang 3 tahun lebih tua daripada aku sama Shikamaru. Awalnya aku kaget sih dapet berita itu dari si jenong. Yah, tapi gimana lagi. Mereka sering pulang bareng juga.

"Aku tau kok, kamu kan gak suka sama aku ya. Keliatan dari cara kamu ngomong sama aku." gak tau kenapa, aku bilang itu ke Shikamaru. Habis aku selesai bicara, dia langsung nengok ke aku. Aku berusaha buat senyum, yang ada kayaknya malah keliatan senyum pasrah.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya. Dari mukanya aja udah ketauan kok banyak pertanyaan tersirat. Akhirnya aku ngomong lagi ke dia.

"Kamu kalo ngomong ke aku pasti nyelipin kata-kata 'cerewet' atau 'nyusahin' atau 'jangan jadi pengganggu' atau 'berisik' atau apalah yang ada di pikiran kamu. Beda kalo kamu ngomong sama temen yang lain. Apalagi sama kak Temari. Ya kan?"

Shot! Mata Shikamaru langsung membesar. Dia bergerak menghadap aku supaya mungkin bisa ngeliat aku lebih jelas.

"Lo bilang apa? Kenapa sama Temari?"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku terus menarik kembali udara yang ada disekitarku pelan. Aku mikir-mikir sebentar cari kata yang bagus. Ah, kayaknya ini bakalan jadi perbincangan yang lama.

"Kamu deket kan sama kak Temari? Kamu suka kan sama dia?"

Aku cuma ngedenger Shikamaru mendecak. Senyum anehnya muncul. Gak lama dia ketawa pelan gitu sambil nunduk. Ih, aneh. Aku bilangin fakta dia malah ketawa-ketawa.

"Siapa yang bilang kalo gue suka sama dia?"

"Hah?"

"Gue gak suka cewek tua, lo tau sendiri," Shikamaru menatap ke depan. Aku cuma bisa melongo doang. Hey, selama ini yang bilangin ke aku kalo Shikamaru suka sama kak Temari siapa? Banyak kok. Aduh, dia kayaknya bohong deh.

"Bohong ya, kamu? Shika, yang bilang ini bukan cuma aku aja. Banyak kok yang bilangin ini ke aku. Udahlah, jujur aja."

Shikamaru diam. Habis itu dia nengok ke aku, dia ngeliat mata aku.

"Gue gak suka cewek macem dia."

Aaaa. Gila, jantung aku deg-degan nih. Help, help. Barusan tampangnya Shikamaru kaya serius deh. Apa emang dia serius ya kali ini? Jadi bener dia gak suka sama kak Temari? Kalo iya, berarti masih ada kesempatan buat aku dong. Asiiiik.

"Ke-kenapa? Kan, hmm, dia cantik, pinter. Sama kaya kamu,"

"Udah gue bilang, dia tua."

"Ha? Tua? Hello, Shika, dia gak setua itu juga! Kak Temari sifatnya gak sedewasa itu juga kali. Kan kamu sama dia cuma beda 3 tahun doang," aku gak tau kenapa mulut aku ngomong ini. Padahal seharusnya aku gak ngomong gini. Sedih juga. Padahal aku maunya dia yang perhatiin aku, bukan senpai aku.

"Emang lo segitu maunya gue sama dia pacaran apa?" Shikamaru keliatannya agak kesel. Alisnya mengernyit. Tampangnya kaya annoyed by me. Huhu. Dan terlebih lagi ya, pertanyaan tadi tuh menyakitkan. Ah, maafin aku.

Aku jadi bingung mau jawab apa.

"Ngg, gak juga sih,"

Dengan kata terakhir aku yang aku ucapin barusan, kita langsung diam. Parah, lumayan lama nih. Aku mau ngomong tapi aku gak tau harus ngomongin apaan. Mau ngomongin sekolah? Basi. Ngomongin keluarga? Aduh, enggak deh kayaknya. Ngomong apa dong ini?

Huh, kayaknya aku mau balik pulang aja deh. Mataharinya udah nyentuh garis horizon. Sedikit lagi pasti hari jadi gelap. Ayah aku bisa ngomel-ngomel kayak radio, gak bakalan berhenti sampai topiknya selesai.

Baru aku berencana mau berdiri, Shikamaru ngomong.

"Gue juga pernah mimpi tentang lo." Shikamaru memulai. Aku mau gak mau nengok, agak gak percaya juga sih Shikamaru tadi bilang dia pernah mimpiin aku. Tapi hey, ini hanya mimpi, Ino. Remember that one.

Aku diam. Aku cuma ngeliat Shikamaru aja yang masih menatap matahari terbenam.

"Udah lama, tapi gue masih bisa ngerasain semuanya."

Aku bingung. Emang mimpi apa? Aduh aku makin deg-degan.

"Sampe ngebuat gue mikir, salah gak kalo gue mimpi tentang ini. Soalnya gue ngerasa banget setiap detik waktu di mimpi gue itu berjalan. Semuanya kaya kenyataan."

Ini beneran Shikamaru kan? Sebelumnya aku gak pernah ngedapetin dia bicara sepanjang ini. Apalagi nada bicaranya kedengaran aneh gitu. Aku makin penasaran, apa sih yang dimimpiin Shikamaru tentang aku? Menarik kayaknya. Tunggu, jangan-jangan aku ngelakuin sesuatu disitu? Crap.

Aku ngelirik Shikamaru. Dia nyenderin kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan di atas rumput. Kepalanya menengadah. Yang baru aja aku sadarin, ternyata matanya tertutup rapat.

Jantung aku berdetak gak karuan. Aku takut tapi aku penasaran sama mimpinya. Aku harap mimpinya gak seburuk yang aku kira.

"I felt my hands moving, I cupped your face with my hands then I kissed your lips. For seconds, I thought this one was real."

Oh.

Shit.

Oh.

Muka aku panas, panas banget sampe aku bisa ngerasain panasnya menjalar sampe telinga. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, aku cuma bisa ngeliatin. Badan aku gak bisa kugerakin selama beberapa saat dan kayaknya udah menyatu sama bumi. Jantung aku semakin berdetak lebih kencang. Aku bisa ngerasain, ini kayak mau copot atau mungkin kayaknya aku punya kelainan jantung.

Aku melongo.

Aku baru sadar, mimpi Shikamaru ini. Ini sama kayak yang aku mimpiin, yang belum aku bilang ke Shikamaru. Yang aku pikir dia malah ketawa.

Stupid love and stuff like this.

"Dan gue bangun."

Shikamaru membuka matanya terus ngeliat aku yang lagi melongo. Aku langsung nunduk.

"Tapi lo gak pernah sadar kan, kalo gue suka sama lo?"

…

Oh.

No.

Aku gak salah denger? Tadi? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku nengok ke Shikamaru. Aku yang masih bingung dihadepin sama tampang Shikamaru yang super serius. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi suara aku tertahan sendiri. Aku gak bisa ngomong. Rasanya sesek banget. Kayak ada yang mau tumpah, meluap-luap.

Dada aku sakit.

Apa ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu?

Jawabannya terlihat pas Shikamaru narik aku ke pelukannya. Aku kaget, aku masih terlalu kaget pas udah bersandar di pundaknya. Dia mengelus rambut aku yang aku biarin tergerai bebas.

"Mungkin lo pikir gue jenius, tapi gue gak seperti apa yang lo pikir tentang gue. Gue suka lo, tapi lo malah ngomong tentang Temari."

Aku gak sadar, air mata aku menetes ke bajunya Shikamaru. Aku gak pernah ngebayangin hal ini sebelumnya. Sama sekali gak pernah. Dan aku terlalu mikir ini cuma di ambang batas pikiranku aja. Gak lebih dari itu. Gak lebih dari apa yang ada di depan aku sekarang.

"Jangan nangis."

Tapi air matanya gak mau berhenti. Aku gak bisa berhentiin air matanya. Gimana? Gimana?

Akhirnya aku peluk Shikamaru.

Gak tau deh kapan aku berhenti nangis, aku lepasih pelukan aku dan langsung ngeliat Shikamaru. Niatnya mau bicara sesuatu, tapi tetep gak bisa keluar. Suaraku hilang.

Tangan Shikamaru sekarang ada di pipi aku dua-duanya. Dia ngeliat aku.

"Lo cerewet, tapi lo cantik. Lo pengganggu, tapi lo perhatian. Lo nyusahin, tapi itu ngebuat gue tambah suka sama lo."

Rasanya kaya jantung aku bergetar tanpa sebab, walaupun sesak tapi rasanya beda.

Aku terus senyum. Dia ngelepas tangannya dari pipiku, terus Shikamaru menunduk. Aku tunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia mau ngeliat aku.

"Gue gak bisa dideket lo terus terusan, gue gak tahan. Gue pasti bilang sesuatu yang berkebalikan dari apa yang gue pikir,"

Aku sadar, Shikamaru juga gak bermaksud kaya gitu sama aku. Aku cuma mikir aja, kenapa Shikamaru terus-terusan bilang aku ini apalah namanya tadi, cerewet apapun.

"Karena gue gak tahan ngeliat muka lo yang—yang bikin gue jadi gini. Wajah lo ngebuat gue—mau ngelakuin apa yang seharusnya cuma ada di pikiran gue."

Aku senyum lagi.

"Apa?"

"Gue mau bilang, gue suka—sama lo. Gue mau peluk lo, gue mau ngelindungin lo. Semuanya."

"Shika—,"

"Ternyata yang bisa gue keluarin cuma sampah,"

Dia nunduk lagi. Hm, kadang aku kesel sama kata-katanya yang agak nyakitin. Tapi mungkin aku yang waktu itu selalu anggap itu serius. Aku gak pernah liat wajah Shikamaru kalo lagi ngomong kata-katanya itu ke aku. Dia selalu buang muka. Ternyata selama ini karena itu.

Aku gak begitu percaya ini tuh fakta. Fakta kalo ternyata Sikamaru juga suka sama aku. Aku terlalu senang. Yang gak pernah aku pikirin bakalan terjadi malah kayak gini.

"Shika, aku tau kamu orang yang sifatnya gak seburuk itu. Aku gak apa-apa dipanggil gitu sama kamu, aku tau kamu gak bermaksud kaya gitu sama aku. Tapi kadang aku kesel juga sih. Kamu cuma bilang itu ke aku."

"Maafin gue,"

"Jangan minta maaf. Gak ada yang perlu di maafin."

Shikamaru mendongak. Dia tunjukin senyumnya ke aku, yang ngebuat aku senyum balik ke dia.

"Aku—suka kamu juga, Shika," akhirnya aku bilang juga. Shikamaru tetap senyum, kali ini agak lebar.

"Aku suka semuanya, dari atas sampai ke bawah. Dari luar sampai ke dalam,"

"Hahaha, terserah."

Hah? Apa tadi? Senyum aku langsung menghilang. Terserah apa?

"Ino, rasa suka gue ke lo lebih dari rasa suka lo ke gue. Lo harus tau itu," kata Shikamaru. Dia langsung berdiri. Tangan kanannya terulur ke aku, sementara yang satu langsung masuk ke kantong celananya.

Ya ampun, aku kira dia cuma bercanda! Hampir aku down lagi gara-gara dia bilang 'terserah'. Apaan tuh terserah? Ngebuat orang jadi sedih aja.

Aku langsung meraih tangannya buat berdiri dan bersihin rok aku yang kotor gara-gara duduk tadi. Terus aku ngelirik Shikamaru.

Matanya adorable banget, aku jadi makin suka. Apalagi ditambah senyum malesnya itu. Ah, dear God, apa ini yang namanya suka sama seorang cowok? Aku suka ini, deh.

"Ayo, gue anter pulang."

Dan disinlah aku sama Shikamaru berakhir. Being a lovers.


End file.
